Are Happy Endings Real?
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: I'm trying a new type of format hope you guys like it. More info inside. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cat here! Yup so I am bored and at my dad's computer with my notebook wich I have started a new story in. Hope you guyd like it. There will be later chapters. This is a POV based story. There is an OC (Me :3) in this story. If you have problems with any of that this is not the story for you. Enjoy!**_

**Note: This is my vision of a teenaged China-san in our time. **

_My POV_

I walked through the halls of the school, Hetalia International High, the school I had been shipped to from America. I was mad at my parents and being mad on your first day isn't exactly the best way to start off. As I unlock my locker the Chinese student, who I'd seen in many of my other classes, comes up beside me and opens another locker, his I'm guessing. He's wearing skinny jeans that have tears in the knees and various spots along his legs, a band t-shirt, a pair of black Nike's, and a pair of headphones around his neck. He wore a single ear-ring and several metal bracelets, a thin chain adorned his hip and a silver necklace with thin spikes sat under his headphones. He gave off a heavy atmosphere that forced shivers down my spine. It frightened me slightly but I forced myself to try to start a conversation, it's not like some punk-metal-rock-band-or-whatever-he-was-fan-with-a-ponytail could be all that bad right?

_Yao POV_

I was standing at my locker when the small girl beside me started shaking her head wildly causing her black glasses to fly off. I picked the plastic frames up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe these are yours?" She froze bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as she tried to muffle... was that a scream? "Here." I gently put the plastic frames on her nose and turn back to my locker. "I'm Yao, by the way." More muffled screaming... "Are you alright? Do you need the nurse?" I look her in the eyes.

"I... no, no, no, non, non, non!" She took a deep breath and leaned against the lockers. "No one's talked to me all day so why you?" Violet orbs locked with my chocolate brown.

"No reason really." I shrug as she starts shaking her head again. "Ok, seriously, are you alright?"

"I'm dreaming. None of this is real. This isn't real. I'm in America still. My parents never shipped me off to an international shcool. I'm going to wake up soon and all of this will all have been a tearible dream." She slides to the floor and cradles her legs to her chest and rocks slightly.

"You need help." I conclude as I stand her up and carry her over my shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She cries out and starts making what I'm guessing to be threats in another language.

"Chill out, I'm only taking you to the nurse." I sigh and she relaxes slightly. I'm sure she's crossed her arms which makes me chuckle softly.

"Oi! Keep ye eyes infront of ye!" She growls in a Scottish accent which makes me laugh even harder. "Bloody wanker!" She mutters.

"I'm laughing because I can tell you've crossed your arms, Nothing to get all defensive about. You simply need a nap, you're just cranky." I push the door to the nurse's office open and walk in. "Kiku, I've found a girl who needs a nap." My Japanese cousin walks over to me.

"Arigatto. You can put her on the bench." He points over to a small bench which I set her down on.

"See you later Sly." I smile as she fumes and starts ranting. "Enjoy Kiku." At this I leave the room.

_**So yah. This is actually the first two POV sections I wrote. I'm just lazy and don't want to type anymore. Read this with you in the place of my OC if you'd like. I'm thinking of doing each chapter as two point of view sections. That's about all I've got to say. Peace out! ~Cat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! I have a gift for you and it's called a second chapter! I've got a whole crap ton of words writen for this so ja I'm going to try to update weekly when my dad lets me use the computer. I should probably stop rambbling and just get to the chapter. ~Cat.**_

_Kiku POV_

I sigh as I watch helplessly as my cousin agrivates the girl. I'm used to this but this is uncalled for, she's already stressed enough. "Enjoy Kiku." Yao smirks at me as he leaves.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. He can be a bit..." I break off searching for a word.

"Difficult, da-ze?" I stiffen.

"Hai, thank you Young-Soo. You can reave now before you do something destructive." I watch the small Korean as he bounces around the small room.

"Why should I leave do soon, da-ze?" Ooh!" Crap... "Who's she? Why's she here? Can I claim h-" I throw a shoe at him hitting him in the face.

"Reave because you're annoying. She's one of my paitciens. She needs to take a nap. No, you can not. Reave now."I growl at the over-hyper Korean that just so happens to, sadly, be my cousin as well. The girl chuckles softly and I glance at her quizically.

"What's so funny, da-ze?" Young-Soo asks as he pulls up a chair and sits in front of her.

"It's nothing." She giggles again and after a few seconds starts laughing, to this I raise an eyebrow. She starts shifting as though she's being tickled.

"Are you ok, da-ze?" She nods and continues laughing.

"Stop... stop, it's getting h-hard to breath!" She laughes batting at the air around her. Soon after she collapses on the little bench and starts breathing hard.

"Are you sure you're arright?"

"Y-yah. I'm fine." She smiles weakly and closes her eyes.

_**Umm yah. You probably question my sanity right about now... the whole deal with my OC will be explained in the next chapter. I promise she's not crazy. Sooo yah. That's that. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm kinda limited on time. *Looks at tim* Dang, this only took me twenty minutes to type... cool. Peace out! -Cat.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok so I'm bored and needed something to do. I bring to you good people who have made this my most popular story this month a third chapter to gobble up. I'm not sure how many of you have read my Christmas one shot but I am proud to say that it is my second most popular story this month with only nine views less than this one. One more thing, I had already typed this up but fanfiction decided it wanted to throw me off my game and so it erased all of my work, which took me an hour to do. I will say this, try to avoid typing while mad for it could bring great trouble to you. Well anyway... I give you chapter three._**

_My POV_

I feel so stupid. They can't see them but when I get bombed by tickling from my brother and my pixies it gets a little crazy. Why do they always do this to me? These two probably think I'm insane.

_Young-Soo POV_

What just happened? This girl collapsed into giggles... "Kiku, da-ze?" My Japanese cousin looked at me expectantly. "What... was that?" He shrugs, his focus still on her. "I'm going to... going to leave now, da-ze." I stand up and leave just as she starts muttering about a brother and a sugar cat.

_Yao POV_

I glance at the clock and sigh. When would this class be over? I can't handle listening to Ivan continue on and on about sunflowers for much longer. "Ivan please shut up." I mutter as my eyebrow twitches.

"Aww, but Yao-Yao, you have to agree that you think sunflowers are beautiful too." The Russian whines.

"It doesn't matter what I think just please shut up." I manage to say through gritted teeth. "Now, please, just shut up." I fold my arms over the table and put my head down. "You're giving me a headache."

"A hug can fix that, da?"

"I don't care. Just shut up." I growl as he hugs me. He never gives up does he? The bell finally rings and I pull away from Ivan, quickly making my way down the hall.

_Kiku POV_

"Cat."

"Sorry?" I glance at the silver haired girl.

"My name is Cat." She sits up and looks at me.

"Nurse Honda. Young-Soo and Yao are both my cousins. I aporogize beforehand for any trouble they might cause for you." She nods silently and lays down just as the bell for class change rings. "Yao wirr be here in about three minutes. He always visits after each crass. It would take longer but he has crass with Ivan Braginski..."

"Ok. I'll be sleeping. Silverwing you know what to do." She holds her hand out in front of her as if to let a fragile butterfly land. She then brings her hand in front of her face an gently whispers something.

_Yao POV_

When I come into the nurse's office I find Kiku staring blankly at the violet eyed girl from earlier. "Kiku? Are you alright?"

"H-hai..." He glances at me for a second.

"Is Sly alright?"

"Her name is Cat an hai, she is arright." My cousin's lost way of speaking is slightly derailing but it only lasts for a second. "How was crass?"

"Ivan wouldn't shut up about sunflowers, again! Aeya, he's starting to give me a headache ,aru." I cross my arms as I start ranting about the stupid Russian, not really knowing what I'm saying until a soft chuckle interrupts me, instantly snapping me back.

"Cute." Cat sits up and stares at me, Kiku jumps in surprise. "Are you like..." Violet eyes, that match Ivan's almost perfectly, stare into my chocolate brown orbs.

"No! Don't even think about that, Ivan Junior!"

**_Well, that's that... I believe it's a bit longer than the past two but I'm not so sure. Enjoy! I'll try to add another chapter next Friday, seeing as I don't have school due to the holiday. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and will have a happy New Year! ~Cat. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi! Cat here. I bring yet another chapter of AHER to you awesome people! One thing to say; 127 total views and 91 visitors? Woohoo! I think this is my most popular story. I'll defenitly try to update more often then. Ok I'll stop rambling and get on to the story. ~Cat.**_

**Note: From this point forward instead of "My POV" it will read "Cat POV".**

_Cat POV_

Ivan junior? What is that, a pet name? "I'll have you know, Wao Yang, that Ivan is in fact my cousin and my parents sent me here to live with him, Katya, amd Natie. Oh and while I'm at it, the name's Cat."

Chocolate orbs glare at me intently and the Chinese boy crosses his arms. "My name isn't Woa Yang, little kitten, it's Yao, Wang Yao."

I chuckle darkly at him. "Kitty?" He gulps.

_Yao POV_

"Y-yah, aru." I watch ,trembling, as a dark purple aura starts surrounding her. _'Scary!'_

"So I'm your pet or something now?" Her aura flicks slightly.

"Prease carm down Cat." Kiku stands between her and I and the aura dissipates.

"Sorry. I don't do well with nicknames." She smiles weakly and puts her hands on her head as if she'd hiding something.

"Are you ok?" I take a small step forwards and she nods, quickly taking a step back.

"I'm fine." She smiles. Without thinking I jump forward and grab her wrist only to gasp in shock.

"_Neko_ ears? When did you put those on?" Kiku asks as she puts her arms by her side.

"I didn't. They're real." A silver-blonde, nearly white, tail flicks behind her.

"It's so cute, da-ze!" We all turn to the door.

_Cat POV_

Three others know. How many more will they tell? "Please dont tell anyone! Zis is really important to me und it vould tear me apart if anyone else found out!" I sink to my knees as I start panicking.

"I won't, da-ze."

"Secret's safe with me, aru."

"Hai."

I sigh and offer a smile. "Thanks, I can normaly make them invisible but if I can't do that I make them look fake. I wrap my tail around my waist. "I'd like to go to class now, please." Kiku nods and I have a faint feeling that these three will end up being my best friends.

-Time Skip From Gilbird. "Tweet, tweet!"-

I casually waltz into the nurse's office after school, greated by a large hug from Young-Soo. "Hey there." I smile as he releases me. "Is Yao coming? I have a message from Ivan." I set my bag down by the door and put my jacket with it.

"He might be a rittre rate. He tends to get into fights with an American student named Arfred"

"Arfred? I know you say l's as r's but..."

"He meant Alfred, da-ze."

"That's another thing, why do you always say da-ze all the time?" Young-Soo just shrugged.

"I'm here!" Yao panted as he flew into the room.

_**Who thinks they can guess what's going to happen next? I feel like this is a cliff-hanger butI dont want to give you too much before I can actually get further ahead with acctually writing it. Oh one thing. If you'd like to read you in the place of Cat go ahead, I've go no problem with it. I think I had something else to say but I can't seem to remember. In the next chapter there is going to be a little bit of drama. Just wanted to warn you. It's not too bad I promise. I think that's it... Peace out! ~Cat.**_


End file.
